Circonstances
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Ce soir-là Aladdin se fit remonter les bretelles, eut la tête au carré et les oreilles taillés en pointe. Malheureusement il avait une idée en tête et il recommencerait. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu … on s'y brûle … ? … Ou pas. Cela reste à voir … / UA ; Sinbad x Aladin /
1. Préambule

Bonjour. Enchanté de te rencontrer aimable lecteur.

Peut être as-tu cliqué sur ce lien car tu es en mal de lecture ? Ou peut être par hasard ?  
>Quoi qu'il en soit ceci est une histoire, du moins un essaye, sur le couple Sinbad x Aladdin.<br>Je sais que ce couple peut faire " pédophile ", oui, l'un a presque trente ans et l'autre à peine dix ans. Mais bon ... C'est pour cela que je vais verser dans le shonen-ai.

Il est à savoir que ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris sur ce magnifique manga et malheureusement je ne suis pas à l'abris de l' OOC. Donc je vous pris de m'excuser si j'ai massacré à votre goût les personnages. Mais je tiens tout de même à expliquer certains points.

Tout d'abord il s'agit d'un UA et ici Aladdin est ainsi car il a un plan en tête. Et Sinbad, est à la fois un personnage complètement crétin mais intelligent, donc j'ai décidé de jouer avec cette seconde partie.

Je me suis relu, mais je le sais il reste des fautes. J'ai fait mon maximum, donc s'il-vous-plait ne crisez pas. Je le sais qu'il en reste mais bon, en me corrigeant j'en rajoute souvent ou du moins j'en oublis. Bref.

C'est une toute petite fanfiction. Juste deux petits chapitres. Le second ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Sourire de Circonstances

-Que … Qu'est-ce que … ?

Un homme aux cheveux mauves était stupéfait de surprise devant une femme aux formes voluptueuses. C'était un fait étrange pour un homme de sa trempe. Grand, musclé, fort bien bâtie et munie d'une longue et magnifique chevelure il avait tout de l'homme draguant et flirtant quotidiennement et à tout moment. Alors pourquoi était-il si surprit devant cette magnifique créature féminine ? La réponse se trouvait dans la chose bleue calé amoureusement dans les seins de la jeune femme.

-C'est votre enfant ? Questionna la divine créature.

-J-non … Mais je connais ses parents, expliqua Sinbad avec un sourire de circonstances. Je vais le ramener.

Sinbad s'empara du gamin et partit avec. Il marcha un moment, l'enfant sous son bras. Finalement il le lâcha sur un banc du parc, lui restant debout à foudroyer le bleuet du regard. Ils se regardèrent longtemps avant de soupirer de concert, en levant les yeux au ciel pour l'aîné et en le détournant pour le plus jeune.

-Aladdin, un jour cette mascarade se retournera contre toi. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, gronda Sinbad.

-Mais non. Je reste toujours dans ce parc, je suis pas vraiment perdu, expliqua Aladdin.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, mais des personnes mal attentionné. Imagine que quelqu'un vienne et t'enlève. On fait quoi ?

-Je m'échapperais avant. Je connais l'endroit.

Sinbad regardait l'enfant d'un air furieux, il aurait aimé lui remettre les idées en places mais ce n'était pas son rôle, c'était celui d'Ali-Baba. Son grand frère de cœur. Il finit par soupirer à nouveau.

-Viens, je te ramène, lança-t-il en s'avançant vers la sortie du parc.

-Youpi !

Sinbad entendit derrière lui les petits pas joyeux de Aladdin qui trottinait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Tu sais …, commença le plus jeune avant de se stopper.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Sinbad, espérant que le plus jeune ait prit conscience du danger.

-Et bien, j'aime quand tu me ramènes le soir Sinbad !

Aladdin offrit son plus beau sourire à Sinbad. Ce dernier le regarda surpris, légèrement rouge. Il finit par grogner et offrit un sourire à Aladdin avant d'ouvrir la voiture. Alors que Sinbad se mettait au volant il vit apparaître à côté de lui une touffe bleue.

-Aladdin, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as ni-

-« l'âge, ni la taille pour aller devant. » Je sais, mais juste pour cette fois, fit le cadet avec une tête de chien battu.

-Non c'est non, Aladdin.

Les joues gonflés et bougonnant il alla à l'arrière pour s'attacher. Sinbad le regarda en soupirant à nouveau avant de sortir de la voiture et la contourna pour être devant la portière de Aladdin qu'il ouvrit.

-On en a déjà parlé. Le siège-auto.

-Mais …

Sinbad commençait à être vraiment en colère contre Aladdin. Son petit jeux du « je suis un enfant perdu » pour être récupéré, bien souvent, par une jeune femme tombant dans le panneau, finira mal un jour. Et ça, Sinbad le voyait venir gros comme une maison.  
>Aladdin dû sentir la colère de son aîné car il s'exécuta et remis le siège-auto avant de se réinstaller à sa place. Sinbad referma la portière et retourna à sa place. Il démarra et fila à la demeure du plus jeune.<p>

Le trajet se passa dans un silence plus ou moins glaciale. Arrivé devant la maison, Ali-Baba les attendait l'air contrarié. Sinbad avait dû lui envoyer un message paniqua Aladdin. Il sortit de la voiture et traîna les pieds jusque dans la maison. Ali-Baba le suivit après avoir remercié le conducteur de la voiture.

Ce soir-là Aladdin se fit remonter les bretelles, eut la tête au carré et les oreilles taillés en pointe. Malheureusement il avait une idée en tête et il recommencerait. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu … on s'y brûle … ? … Ou pas. Cela reste à voir …


	3. Concours de Circontances

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sinbad avait croisé Aladdin dans le parc. Depuis il avait pris l'habitude d'y faire un crochet le soir avant de rentrée. Il y a deux mois il l'avait vue par hasard après un rendez-vous professionnel. Maintenant il le cherchait et vérifiait qu'il ne faisait plus de bêtises. Mais à croire qu'il s'échinait pour rien. Même Ali-Baba n'arrivait pas à résonner le plus jeune. Aladdin trouvait toujours le moyen de jouer à ce jeux dangereux.

Ce soir-là, Sinbad sortit tard des bureaux. Son entreprise était sur le point de conclure un gros contrat à l'echelle international. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment quand l'horloge d'un building sonna vingt et une heure. A cette heure-ci Aladdin était déjà rentrée. Si Sinbad ne déposait pas Aladdin, Ali-Baba allait le chercher lui même le soir.

Par habitude, il passa tout de même devant le parc. A l'entrée de celui-ci se tenait un attroupement de jeune à l'air infréquentable. L'un d'eux tenait dans ses mains le gilet bleu d'Aladdin. Sinbad se gara devant l'attroupement et sortit.

-Eh ! Regardez, les gars. Un bureaucrate ! Se marra un jeune avec des dreadlocks.

Sinbad passa à travers le groupe, prenant au passage le vêtement aux jeunes.

-Hey ! Rend-nous ça !

-Vous rendre quoi ? Ceci ? Celui aux dreads tenta de reprendre le gilet que Sinbad tenait en l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Premièrement il n'est pas à vous. Secondement, il me semble que votre groupe embête le voisinage depuis un moment. La police n'aura aucun mal à vous embarquer au poste.

Cette remarque en refroidit plus d'un. Des petites frappes, pas très têtes brûlées, ils devaient craindres leurs parents qui, sans doute, n'étaient pas au courant de leur délinquance. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste, ne restant que celui aux dreads.

-Et toi ? Tu ne pars pas ? Fit Sinbad en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand il se montrera.

Puis lui aussi partit. Mais dans la direction opposée des autres. Sinbad alla vers le parc dans lequel il entra. Il le traversa et se retrouva devant une fontaine. Au sommet de cette fontaine se tanait Aladdin, aggripé à la statut comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Aladdin. Descend.

Sinbad ne prit pas une voix rassurante mais pas non plus froide. Elle était neutre, montrant les sentiments qui le partageaient. D'un côté il était furieux que le plus jeune ait à nouveau recommencé. Et de l'autre, il était inquiet de ce qui avait put se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà quand il sentait que ce jeux stupide allait mal finir ?

Aladdin descendis de la fontaine en souriant. Bien que le sourire soit vacillant il était bien présent ce qui fit pencher Sinbad sur la colère. Une fois le plus jeune devant lui il le fusilla des yeux sur place. Bien qu'il ait envie de lui passer un savon sur le champs il lui donna son gilet car il grelotait. Et approchant de Aladdin celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de Sinbad. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Finalement le plus jeune avait belle et bien eut peur. Et pas qu'un peu. Sinbad entoura de ces bras le corp du plus petit qui ce laissa porter à la voiture.

-On t'avait dit d'arrêter de jouer à ce jeux. Je ne suis là ce soir que par un concours de circonstances.

-… Je sais mais si j'avais arrêté tu ne serais plus venu me chercher le soir.

Sinbad regarda Aladdin qui dans ces bras semblait bien petit. Le plus jeune le regardait aussi avec une lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur Sinbad ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il se devait de mettre les choses aux clairs avant que cela ne dérape.

-Aladdin, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

-Mais …, un doigt sur sa bouche le fit taire.

-J'ai presque trente ans et tu en as à peine dix. Si encore tu avais été plus vieux. Mais là, tu es bien trop jeune. Ce serait de la pédophilie et du détournement de mineur aux yeux de la lois.

-C'est pas juste. Moi aussi je veux …

-Dans quelques années nous en reparlerons.

-Dans quelques années tu seras casé ! Fit une voix dans leur dos.

En se retournant, ils virent un jeune homme entièrement noir, seule sa tête d'une pâleur inquiétante aux yeux mangés par des cernes immense faisait tache. Il leur souriait narquoisement, d'une manière malsaine.

-Aladdin va dans la voiture. Sinbad avait déposé le bleuté à terre et celui-ci allait protester. Dans la voiture. Tout de suite !

Sinbad n'avait même pas regardé le plus jeune qui alla dans l'habitacle, il fixait le noiraud qui lui faisait face.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de donner des espoirs à un gosse alors que tu sais très bien que c'est faux, susurra le dernier arrivé.

-Et quand sais-tu Judal ? Hormis jouer les gros bras tu ne sais rien.

-Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je suis venu pour te mettre en garde. Il était ma proie de ce soir. Si ce n'est pas lui se sera toi.

Judal fit volte face et partit dans une rue où la noirceur semblait l'aspirer.

-N'oublie pas. Tôt ou tard c'est toi qui y passera. Le voix de Judal disparut dans un rire calculateur.

En retournant dans sa voiture Sinbad venait de s'embourber dans les ennuis avec le kaïde de la ville. Il ne le savait pas encore mais un jour cela lui retombera dessus.

-Aladdin, je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans ce parc le soir.

-… D'accord.

Ce soir là Sinbad déposa Aladdin et rentra chez lui sans se douter qu'il était suivie.

* * *

><p>Bien et maintenant vous pouvez me lapider parce que cette histoire est tout simplement horrible ! XD Non, sérieusement, j'avais déjà plus de la moitié de ce chapitre depuis plus d'une semaine mais j'arrivais pas à le finir. J'ai beau adorer le couple Sinbad x Aladdin leur différence d'âge m'a freiné. Enfin, c'est surtout l'âge d'Aladdin qui m'a freiné. Je n'arrivais pas à faire une fin convenable. Alors ça a donné ça. Même si elle est horrible et que c'est une fin en queue de poisson je la préfère ainsi que celle que j'avais put écrire plus tôt. Pis ... je n'arrive pas à mieux sur ce coup. Alors, si il y a des lecteurs je m'excuse platement pour cette fin lamentable. Et pour les fautes qui auront jouées les ninjas dans mon texte.<p>

Ce ... truc ... ouais, ce truc mérite tout de même une micro reviews ? Non ? Même si c'est pour balancer des parpaings à l'auteure.


End file.
